UN-aged love
by Nora Frost ' 1 with the pen
Summary: set's after the end of the movie. lil rock has feeling for Tallahassee. she thought she can control it but she is doing one heck of a sucky job TallahasseeXlitel rock littleassee
1. Chapter 1

Un aged love-chapter 1

Tallahassee was sitting in the passenger sit. Staring at the Twinkie rapper. He can still feel the taste of that spongy g3 Twinkie in his mouth. Wichita dived to the BM house and didn't bother to park the car. Tallahassee looked back at the two sleepy heads. He nudged Columbus and he immediately woke up, Columbus looked next to him to see Little rock crumbled up in a ball. He shook her from her shoulder gently and she too woke up. She barely kept her balance while walking and almost fell. Tallahassee went to Wichita and whispered "either she's drunk or she never stayed up this long" she replied looking at her sister "I vote for number 2". They got in and Little Rock dropped her self on the first couch in sighed. Tallahassee went on and brought her a blanket. He covered her up as she snuggled in and absorbed the warmth of the blanket. Tallahassee went to the other two. Columbus was whispering something is Wichita's ear and she grinned. She looked at him then at Tallahassee who understood everything "I think I'll give in for the day" she said and looked at Columbus with a smile and left. Columbus watched her as she went out of sighed and then realized Tallahassee was Grinning and staring at him "what?" he asked acting his part but he was not fuelling the master "well go on, you don't wanna keep her waitin' don ya" he smirked.

_Busted._

Tallahassee thought and them started smirking. Columbus raised and eye brow at him "I don't know what you're talking about" that make Tallahassee smirk even more "I'm gonna go now" Columbus said trying to escape this place. Tallahassee waved once with his gun which is his way of saying bye "Have fun" by that he made Columbus walk away faster going the same way Wichita went.

_Kids_

He thought as he went to the couch were Lil Rock was sleeping on. She looked like she was having a night mare. He frowned and kneeled down in next to her gently shacking her. She woke up in a gasp and looked at him. He looked into her eyes. They were full of fear. " it's okay it was just a night mare" he soothed her but that didn't make her breathing less faster. So her slowly opened his arms "Come 're" she sat down on the floor and fell in his arms and he wrapped his arms around her and started hissing to try and sooth her. Her breathing started to slow down and he stroked her hair. She rested her head on his chest hearing his hart beat. She slowly fell back asleep as he kept stroking her hair slowly.

Lil rock woke up and found her self in his arms. Her head was rested on his chest and his chin was on her head. His arms on top of her waist. And her hand was around his neck. She caught her self loving the touch of his hand around her waist and his scratchy chin on her hair. 'so that explains the funny feeling I feel in my stomach when ever he came by sense he showed me the gun shot thing' she thought and smiled. She took his free hand and hooked her fingers with his looking at the scares on his hand and listening to his hart beat. She felt him move his head a little witch meant he is waking up. He felt her hand and her figures hooking with his. She got up and ran away as fast as she can. She knew she was blushing. She just hoped he didn't see anything


	2. Chapter 2

A/N i want to give special thanks to mckoy12345678910 and she (he) was the inspiration to write this in the first place :)

Serenely

1 with the pen

Breakfast was quit. normally little rock would do more than her share in the talking but then again the word normal is meaningless in Z-land. the conversation was normal (or should i say zombie attack free?) any way, it was just planning where to go and what to do and they decided they needed to look in the mall that they passed by when returning from Pacific play Land for cloth, big guns and god willing a GD Twinkie.

they didn't have anything to pack sense they didn't unpack in the first place cause that would be agenst rule number 15 witch is keep what you need where you needed it

Witcha and little Rock where in the car while the two men got the stuff in the car. Tallahassee said in a smirk "how did it go?" Columbus played confused "what do you mean" "stop shitting me and spit it out" Columbus sighted "okay, okay we did it! you happy!?" Tallahassee just smirked so Columbus added "well what about you? i saw this little sense today with all the snuggling tougher and all" Tallahassee just frowned "what are you babbling about?" Columbus left what he was doing and turned to him "do you have feelings for her?" he asked and it was crystal clear. Tal didn't try to lie cus he knew he wasn't good at lying so he didn't make it as crestal clear as possible "well, on sertain levels but the gal is only 13" he pointed out " but dear friend love has no age" and with that he grabbed the stuff he was carrying and went on to the car before the girls start messing with the song player leaving Tal with what he just added to the matter in hand.

the rid there was fast, about 5 minutes. they got out making sure it was clear. there were a few zombies but nothing compared to the fuss that happened at PPL. they got rid you them and got in. there was a grocery shop so they went on in and split up every one covering there part. there were some food that was good to eat so it was a lucky break. little rock was scavenging the candy ail and found a box of twinkies . there was only one inside but one was more than inof. as she bent down to get it a huge zombie appered out of no where. he was huge. two times her she shot it but it didn't come down. he pushed the gun away and started grunting towards her. She tried backing away but she got to the corner of the wall and another zombie came from her other side. now the two were serouding her. She called out for them but her voice wasn't loud enough. She looked for anything to help her next to her. She can give them sugar rush but other than that 'I'm screwed' she thought to herself. She couldn't think of anything thing she can do but for her luck, Tallahassee came from the back "not on my watch ya don't" he was holding a chain saw and split them to half. Little Rock looked at them still surprised then looked back up at him "thanks" Tallahassee smirked "this is the second time I save ya" she laughed. He started to walk. She made sure he wasn't looking so she can pick up the Twinkie put them in the backbag and follow him.

They got a few stuff and got back in the car, Columbus and Witcha were in the back and Little Rock in "shot gun" and Talahassee driving. Little Rock looked back and found Witchta and Columbus sleeping. She reached for her bag and got the twinkie out but Tal didn't notice so she poked him with it. His eyes widen once he saw it and the car stopped emmiditly "go on" she smiled. He looked up at her and she nodded. He took it opened it sniffed it and then split it to half and gave her the other piece "you are seriously sharing a twinkie?" she asked her smile from ear to ear " you're not anyone then" he said it in such a charming way no one would resist him. Her face was now like a tomato but she took it anyway "MMM..this taste amazing" she said after a bite with took half of what was with her and he just smirked and after there little snack they continued on driving

A/N what do you think? Please review it takes a minute and gives a smile


	3. Chapter 3

A/N it's almost 3 am here so please don't be picky on the spelling and once again thank you mckoy12345678910

They switched turns so Columbus was driving, Witcha shot gun and Tal & LR in the back. Tal could see a few zombies outside. He turned to look at LR who was staring out of the window too, she looked sad and frightened. It was pretty cool to live in Z-land but sometimes it just gets depressing. He slowly slipped his hands in hers to try and comfort her. She looked at there hands and then looked up at him and smiled so he smiled back "so are you two a thing now?" Columbus disturbed them. The three looked at him. LR looked up at Tal waiting for him to answer and he just kept smiling took her hand and kissed it gently. She smiled as he pulled away looking into her beautiful eyes.

*BREAK*

It was getting darker so Witcha offered to drive and LR picked to sit shot gun for a while

"so you and Tal are a thing now?" LR was looking out of the window playing what happened this afternoon in her head again "come again?" Witcha looked at her "You and Tal? How long has this been going?" LR smiled "well I don't know about him but I had feelings for him sense he showed me the gun shooting thing witch by the way saved our lives back in PPL" "why didn't you tell me? Don't we tell each other everything" LR was confused "sorry, I didn't get the chance. And I thought you would be happy for me" Witcha sighed "I am it's just that….." "just that what?" Witcha stopped the car to look at her " it's just that I don't want anyone to take my baby sister from me" LR smiled and opened her arms wide and Witcha got in "I'll always be your baby sister and you will always be my big sister. You were always more like a mother to me you know?" Witcha smiled "makes sense since I practically raised you" LR smiled in return "yeah, yeah you did" they broke the hug "happy birthday" Witcha said and LR looked at her watch "it's 1 am already?" and Witcha just nodded and got her bag from the back and got out something that looked like a paper but hen LR looked closer she discovered it was a picture. Witcha handed it over to her and with shaky hands LR took it. It was a middle aged woman sitting in a hospital bed behind her was a kid that looked about 12 and in the woman's arms was a little pink bundle. A tear slid from LR's eye "is that mom?" Witcha nodded again "she would be proud of her little zombie slayer" she smiled eyes getting teary her self, her comment made LR giggle "Happy birthday sis" LR looked up at her and smiled "thank you"

*BREAK*

They stopped at a small motel. LR was sleeping in the passenger seat and Tal was trying to wake her but she wouldn't wake up so he thought of another plan and smirked to himself. He started to close the distance between their lips till their lips met. She woke up shocked but she didn't pull back. She wrapped her arm around his neck and kissed back and after about 5 seconds they pulled back "good morning Snow White" she laughed her arms still around his neck "good morning prince Charming" he smirked and lifted her up and put her down. He took her back bag and noticed that something drop out of it. He put the bag on his back using one strip then picked it up and stared at it "That you?" he asked lifting his gaze from the picture to her. The smile disappeared as she remembered all the painful feelings from yester day "yeah" she replied and he frowned "I'll go clear the place, Columbus you come with me" LR walked away and Columbus did as ordered. Witcha made sure they are out of ear sigh when she went to Tal and said "little tip? Today is her birthday and she might need some cheering up. Another tip? When we were in the con business we would use this fake jewelry and she always wanted one so you can take her to a fancy jewelry place or something" he looked at her "thank you… x 2" she raised an eye brow "what's the second one for?" "for excepting our relationship" she smiled " you are welcome…but" she got out her gun and pointed at him "if you hurt her one bit so god help me I will haunt you down and kill you with you own gun" he raised his hands in the air "ya got my word" she gave him on last deadly gaze "good" and then she put her gun back in her boot

*BREAK*

They decided that Columbus and Witcha will take a room and Tal and LR would Take another. Tal walked in the room and saw LR laying on the bed on her side, her back to him, she was staring at the picture. He sat down next to her and slowly rubbed her back while slowly pulling the picture away "come on" he whispered "I still didn't give you your birthday present" she looked in to his eyes and he kissed her "I love you" he whispered "I love you more" "I love you most" she smiled and got up

*BREAK*

They went to a mall and he blind folded her with his hands till they got to the Jewelry store. "are we there yet?" he smirked "well after you asked the 15th time we finally are" he removed his hands and she looked at the store "it's all yours" she squealed gleefully and kept jumping up and down then ran inside and after and hour she was checking the rings when she felt Tal behind her and saw something being placed around her neck she looked down and found a silver heart shape necklace and something was carved on it and it looked like it was done with a knife 'ETLT' "ETLT? What does it stand for?" she turned to be facing him "Enjoy the little things. You are my little sweet thing" she smiled and stood on her tippy toes to steal a kiss and get back down but he pulled her back up and licked her lips but she didn't get what he wanted so he just slowly pushed his tongue in exploring her mouth. They lasted like that for 15 seconds and then broke and went home hand-in-hand swinging their combined hands along the way


	4. Mini Chapter (snack between chapters)

A/N I know that it's supposed to be Tal and LR fluff and I'll show you literally every single thing like annyverstys break ups weddings pregnancy and I even might go till they die and carry on with their kids but the point is we have many many chapters for fluff witch will be also Witcha and Columbus also and I am getting those two married in Zombieland style ans some chapters would just have some gang bonding moments like this chapter. No zombies, no guns and no rules. Just a break, a moment to enjoy the little things. Tell me what you think and if I should put other chapters like that and please tell me what do you wanna read

Sincerely

1 with the pen

They were all sitting on the long stretched couch in the Hana Montana studio after LR confessed the gang, our favorite zombie slaying gang. And they were looking at the not working tv "once I want to see a working tv, just once" Witcha sighted "we can imagine. Like right now we are watching football" Tal and Columbus looked at each other for ten seconds then back at the blank TV for 30 seconds then suddenly yelled "SCORE!" they both yelled in the same sound and started throwing fists in the air celebrating "or we could watch mtv…" LR took the remote and clicked on the changing button then kept it in her hands and looked at the TV then turned to Witcha "that guy is so gay" Witcha nodded while looking at her "but I really like that girl in the backs dress" "true story" LR replied and Tal got the chance to steal the remote "let's get rid of all the dresses and gay guys and watch some f**kin boxing" Columbus started cheering immediately "left upper cut, LEFT YOU IDIOT!" LR took the remote and Gave it to Witcha and held Tal's wrists so he won't try to take it and after one seconds from changing the channel Columbus took it and threw it to Tal before Wircha takes it. But LR caught it and now Witcha was pulling it from Tal again and Columbus and LR joined in the fight CRANKE it broke. A moment of silence went by and then they all just kept laughing and went home after a while. Maybe they missed TV but they had something better than a wall sized TV. They got each other


	5. Chapter 5

_A/N I thought this way of writing is cool so I just went with it. My story my rules _

_Tal and LR were sitting on the couch snuggling when Witcha walked by and announced that dinner is ready. Lucky for them Kimberly Kardashian had a lot of food stored and lucky for them the zombie her didn't make a big fuss. They went to the table and Col and Witcha were already there "so after this you guys can make the fire while me and Little rock do the dishes" Witcha planned out the rest of the day "can doing the dishes be actually 'doing them' or will it be just targeting practice?" they all giggled while Tal kissed her adorable little face "we'll see how many plates we got" Witcha replied and after a heart beat Columbus started talking "and by the way we found all the ingredients to make smore's so how about we make them tonight?" "sounds good" Tal replied looking around the table for any disagreement but instead they all just nodded agreeing. _

_Tal, Witcha and little rock were discussing something but Columbus was just looking at all of them in complete silence "babe? Is there something wrong" Witcha said grasping his hands witch shot him back to realty "No, No it's just… this is something I wanted for so long" Witcha played confused and arched an eye brow at the half empty Macronie and Cheese container " the Mac and cheese?" They all laughed and after it died down he said "a family. This family. Happy one month anniversary babe" they all just clapped while the chicks cheered their AW's at this great speech then he got out a red rose and gave it to her. While LR was admiring that sean Tal kissed her by surprise and wrapped his arms I a gentle way around her collar bone and after a while they were forced to break so they can start going to their jobs _

_TWO DAYS LATER AND IF YOU THINK ABOUT IT THEN IT'S BEEN ONE MONTH SENSE LR'S BIRTHDAY AND ONE MONTH SENSE HE KISSED HER FOR THE FIRST TIME_

_LR woke up and found Tal sitting on the edge of the bed saring at her "good morning Snow" he whispered and she remembered the first time they kissed "good morning Charming, why are you up so early? Please don't tell me I started kicking again" he smirked "you are kicking but I like that about you and that ain't what I'm up for" he stood up and brought her the breakfast that he previously put on the table beside them and placed it on her lap when she got all settled in "Breakfast in bed?" she asked curiously "don tell me you forgot" he said and asked at the same time and she just smiled "Never" he smiled and leaded a little so he could open the night stand and he got out a box with two bracelets in it. It was the infinite mark, the eight on it's side with a rope hanging from both side. One was black and one was brown. Tal took the brown one and pointed for LR to put her hand on his shoulder "what does the mark mean?" LR asked as he tied it and kissed her delicate small hand "it's the infinite mark. If you traced the lines you'll never finish. It's endless, just like our love" she smiled " happy anniversary Abby" he added "Happy anniversary Nick" _


	6. Chapter 6

A/N yes I named them Abby and Nick and this one is more Columbus and Little rock fluff coz I liked when the one and only episode of zombieland said that Columbus was trying to be a father or brother to her and I think she needs that sense this story line has her mother drying of cancer when she was about 6 months and the guy that got her pregnant witch I won't dare call her father left them before LR was born for another woman . my partner in crime and the one that inspired me to write this is the great and powerful (no not Oz, guess again) mckoy12345678910

On a cool Autumn night in August, Tal and LR were having a fight over something so silly and small. Columbus barrly managed to stop Witcha from blowing off Tallahassee's head with his own gun. Columbus tried to sooth LR while Witcha left to get herself together for LR who was now crying her eyes out while Tal got in the car and left. "You know he didn't mean what he said right?" Columbus tried to sooth his what now felt like his personal friend and his sister. He was as protective as Witcha was and although Tal was his best budd (or the only budd on this planet) he still was angry at him. When LR just kept crying harder he wrapped his arms around her and started rocking her gently and wiping her tears away. She slept in his embreas that night. Witcha got in making sure not to make a sound. She sat on the bed and looked at her sister who was sleeping on her boyfriends lap, Columbus was gently stroking her hair when Witcha placed her hand on her sister's hip and whispered "I swear when I get my hands on that bastered" she sighted "all couples have fights. Remember our first?" he whispered too making sure that Witcha hears him but LR doesn't wake up "Yeah" she said also in a low voice remembering what it was about "you loved that shirt so much that you almost broke up with me for it? I'm jealous" he smirked and she bit down the laugh but then all the happiness in her eyes disappeared when she looked down at her sister "is he worth it, Peter? Is he worth all the coming tears and sleepless nights?" she asked not lifting her gaze from her sleeping sister. "yes. Yes I do think so. But did you ever think about all the smiles and the happy memories replacing the dreams at night? All the tears of joy all the warm embrasses all the time she'll find him when she wants company. I mean we'll be there too but let's face it.. there is an empty space in her heart that only he can full" she thought about what he said "words can't express how lucky I am to have you" he smiled "well that would make both of us, sweetie" he took her hand and stroke it gently "I'm lucky to have you, Little Rock and although he can be a pain in the ass sometimes but I am lucky to have Tallahassee too." He added and Witcha sighted "yeah… you're probably right" he smiled then LR muffed and twitched her head "let's get her to bed" he said and Witcha nodded as he carried LR and started walking to her and Tal's room (but I have a feeling that LR will have the bed for herself for a little while) and laid her gently on the bed and sat on the edge sweeping the hair on her forehead. He looked at Witcha "may I ?" and she nodded in response while smiling and tucking a lock of hair behind her ear, Columbus leand in and gently kissed Little Rock's forehead "good night LR" he said and stood up switching places with Witcha as she sat and kissed LR's cheek "good night sis" she stood up and went to Columbus/Peter and kissed him and he kissed back and after 5 seconds he broke the kiss to ask "wanna give in for the night?" "you go, I'll stay for a little longer" "please don't shoot Tal" she giggled "I make no promise" she smirked as he kissed her again and said good night then went to bed. She sat that night looking up at the stares thinking of what Columbus said about Tal 'maybe I should give him a chance. If he fixes the mess he made today


	7. Chapter 7

_A/N in this chapter I'll address them by their real names but Peter and Krista don't know Nick's name and Nick doesn't know but Abby's name and Abby doesn't know Peter's name. you got it or one more time? If you like that I am addressing them with their real name say and if not I'll keep writing the movie names _

_Witcha was still looking up at the stares when she heard the car's engine she saw the car and saw Tal getting out "Mr. Jerk finally decided to join us?" he didn't reply, instead he ran to the back seats and started pulling something. Witcha couldn't tell what it was because of the deem lights of the sky but when he was running to the port she saw that she was a woman. Middle aged, blond, passed out,….Wait! passed out ! she ran to help him and opened the door for him. The massive bang sound of the door woke up Abby and Peter. They both peeked out at first and at the sight of the woman they came out "I found her in a house I passed by and when I saw the light was switched on so I got in and she was drunk and passed out" Nickolas explained will Krista examined her and got her the meds they saved in one of the boxes. When she wakes up witch will be in about an hour she needs to take this" Peter arched an eye brow at her "how do you know that?" "me and LR watch grey's anatomy and I know way more than just that, we both do" she looked at Abby who was looking away. Her poor sister couldn't look at Nick. Krista looked at Nick who was looking at Abby. He looked sad. But then her attention went back to the woman who muffed and shut her eyes even harder._

_After about an hour and a half the woman woke up. She asked for a glass of water. _

"_my name is.." but Nick stopped her. "stop, no names. Prevents us from getting attached" Abby smirked and looked the other way. Nick looked at her and it got to him. No attachments?! Peter and Krista became a couple and Nick probably had the most drama night of the week. So that didn't prevent any attachments. "we call each other by where we come from" Krista broke the silence "I'm Witcha, he's Columbus and that's Little Rock and him"she paused for a moment when she got to Nick "that's Tallahassee" she finally said it after about half a minute "I'm Sydney" she said and then the selince began _

_She's been in the group for two weeks and they moved to another house with three bedrooms so Nick decided to sleep on the couch again. On a Friday night Nick was up thinking about his Abby when Sydney came in wearing a rob and nothing below it "another night on the couch?" she said and sat at the edge of the couch Nick sat in a sitting position "you know, I have a warm cossy bed inside and I won't say no to a nice mussly man like you to join me" she got closer and let the rob slide so her shoulder was visable "look, my heart belongs to someone else" "the only one that you can date in this house beside me is that Witcha girl and let's face it she has her one guy. But…. I'm free" she took off her rob and sat on him. He tried to leave but she wouldn't let him" she kissed him and started unbottening his shirt. That's when they heard glass break. She turned to see who was there and Nick took the chance to breath. When he turned she saw Abby. Tears in her eyes and a broken glass next to her "what? You're injoying the show kid?" Sydney said "Abby….." Nick said and she just looked at him tears running down her cheek. She ran to the door and opened it running outside "children" Sydney smirked Nick got up and ran behind her "ABBAGAIL!" he yelled for her as Krista and Peter got out of their room and found Sydney on the couch naked Krista closed Peter's eyes "where's my sister?" Krista asked still trying to un puzzle what happened_

_It wasn't hard to keep up with Abby. Nick managed to grasp her hand witch made her turn "let go of me!" she said in a feriose way "not till I explain what happened" he found his head spinning after he finished. Her hand went flying as she slapped him. Who knew a thirteen year old had one heck of a strong hand. He looked at her as his hands touched his slapped cheek. He pulled her from her waist and kissed her and she made a fair fight to pull back "get off me you a*****" "just let me explain" he said in the same high valium "and to think I came to talk to you so we can settle this down" she spat out "she came on to me!" he still didn't give up. "Nick, I think we should take a break. A permanent one. It's for the best" she started walking away when he grabbed her wrist "Marry me, Abbagail" _

_A/N Hliffhanger " and actually my first. Will she say yes or will she be hurt so bad that she won't accept? Stay in an internet connection to know . adiose succers _


	8. Chapter 8

_A/N Is late, does know, is really sorry, will try to write faster._

"_This is no time for jokes Nick" She said still angry "Marry me" he repeated " her jaw almost touched the ground "are you serious, Nick?" he smiled "as serious black" she ached an eye brow at him and he sighted "okay now donn tell me you donn know Harry Potter" "Scared Potter?" he laughed "you wish, now back to the proposal" Abby laughed forgetting every thing. Forgetting the apocalypse, forgetting Pacific Play Land (PPL) and forgetting the bitch back in the house in the woods "well you tell me what my answer is? Just kidding… it's a million yes" he took the ring and helped her wear it "I can't believe I'm engaged" he laughed and stood up scooping her up as she wrapped her arms around his neck "don't drop me" he laughed and let loss his hands without dropping her just to annoy her "now come on, I got a bitch to slap for trying to steal my fiancé" _

_When they got there Nick pushed the door with his legs and let's go of Abby when he made sure she had her balance back. "are they seriose" Sydney stood up from the couch "she's your girlfriend!?" Abby got close "actually, I'm his fiancé" Krista was about to grab Abby and hug her then cry with joy saying her baby sister is all grown up but she argued herself to do that in the middle of the warzone "You're kidding right? She's twelve for f**ks sake. Are you people insane" "Listen, I love her and she loves me. And as you can see the world isn't stiking to the law at this time. So you better nut it or shut it" _

_By that Sydney packed her bags and left at the spot. Now Krista could do all what she was dying to do "I can't believe my baby sister is all grown up" Krista kept crying (witch was wired for Krista coz she rarely cried" "Awww, come here sis" she opened her arms and resaved a nice wet embrace "I'll always be your little sister and you'll always be my big sister" she actually felt like Krista was the mother that didn't gave birth to her. She then got to Peter. He stuck his hand out coz he wasn't sure she would accept the hugs and all. He was afraid she wouldn't want him to be the brother she didn't have. But all his thoughts were eased when she pushed his hand down and hugged him. He returned the embrace . "congratulation Little rock" "Thanks Columbus" after they broke the hug Nick took the turn for the hand shacks and they all went to sit down and absorb what just happened. Krista and Columbus were sitting with his hands around her shoulder and her head on his shoulder while Abby was sitting on Nick and resting her head on his neck while he placed his hands around her waist "well sense you proposed I think it's time we get something off our chest now" Krista said "we got married" Columbus ended the sentence LR smiled gleefully "and why didn't you tell us sooner?" "well we were-are in a zombie apocalypse so that wasn't in the top shelf" Nick smiled "I guess the 'no names' rule sucked coz two are now engaged and two are married" they all laughed "last thing I thought would happen after the zombies came was getting engaged" she stared at the ring with a normal sized diamond "we should celebrate" Columbus said "and sense LR is 13 she should try beer or wine, whatever we have" Krista said "you'll really let me drink?" "Well his no law speech inspired me"_

_That night they got pretty bad ass drunk " let's have a wedding" Nick said after his 6__th__ can of beer they got from the bar they found down the road "okay okay. Who has the flowers" Witcha gave her the flowers from a vase near by. Tal stood at the end of the bar and Abby was on the other side. Col was standing next to Nick and Krista was the bride giver away "Tan tan ta tan tan tan ta tan tan tan ta tea tan t eta te tan" both Abby and Krista were singing (wedding march thingy) whilel walking. They got to the end of the room without falling (thank god) "we are gathered here because we are running from a bunch of brain eaters…." Peter started "do you little rock Arkansas accept Tallahassee Florida to be your husband. To watch his backs. To help him find a Twinkie, through badass times and awkward moments. Through zombie bites and health and promise to survive this with him by your side?" "I do" "and do you Tallahassee Florida….. well, what I said to her" "I do" "I declare you Mr. and Mrs. Zombie slayers" and a bunch of cheer after that. Three of them ended up sleeping at the spot and thank goodness Columbus was prepared he looked at the sleeping faces "one and done. I always say that, I said that twice" he went and switched off the camera _

_A/N okay It's 5 am and I got an English course tomorrow… I mean to day so I wrote this while I was up. That explains it I think? _


	9. Chapter 9

_A/N bad news guys/gals I have a three days vecation maybe four witch means no daily updates but I'll try to make this one long and I repeat I'll TRY _

"_guys, we need to stop. I need to pee" Krista declared from the back seat "Krista, this is your fourth time" Abby said Nickolas smirked. "Peter you're contagious" the girls remembering when it was LR's 14__th__ birthday night and somehow it came up to what happened before the girls joined in. it was also the night they discovered they're all related to each other now if Nick and Abby (made a real little wedding) were married and so were Peter and Krista that makes LR Peter's sister in law and Nick being Krista's brother in law and Peter is Nicks wife's brother in law and Krista and Abby are sister's so now they're all related some messy complicated way. Meanwhile, they finally stop at a rest room and both girls get out while the men wait by the car. At the bathroom Krista pulled Abby aside "Abb, don't freak out but I think I'm pregnant" Abby's jaw was big inof to put a laptop in it "WH…" Krista managed to put her hand of Abby's mouth before she completed her word. "don't freak out, don't freak out. What part of it don't you understand!" after she made sure Abby was good to go she released her "when did you know? How are you sure? Why didn't you tell me? Who did you tell? Am I asking to many questions? I'm freaking out aren't i?" Krista sighted "Yes you are and you need to repeat coz by the time you got to the fourth question you lost me and I knew coz I'm supposed to be on my time right now and clearly I'M NOT" "did you tell Pet?" "no" "well don't you think you should tell him something like that!" Krista sighted "you're right I should but don't tell Nick I'll do it when I tell Pet" "okay"_

_It's been a year and a half sense Krista got that shirt for Peter that said "world's best dad" and ever sense they (by the wish of peter) have settled down in a house it's been their new 's been nine month sense Abby delivered Krista's baby girl Emma. The cutest little ting ever. Abby loved spoiling her. Emma loved her so much her first word was 'Appy'. When she said it Abby felt tears on her cheek as she scooped up baby Emma hugging her little body. They decided they should get back to going on the road as soon as possible. Witch was when little Emma turned one. _

_The night before they left, Abby was tucking Emma in singing her a soft lullaby _

Deep in the meadow, under the willow  
A bed of grass, a soft green pillow  
so Lay down your head, and close your eyes  
And when again they open, the sun will rise.

Here it's safe, here it's warm  
Here the daisies guard you from harm  
Here your dreams are sweet and tomorrow brings them true  
Here is the place where I love you

_(Author's Quick Note AQN. Okay so maybe i stole it from the hunger games)_

_She made sure little Emma was sleeping soundly when she left. She saw Nick standing in front of the door. She gave one last kiss on the forehead to Emma before going to Nick "What's up Nickolas?" he smiled "Happy birthday Abb" he got out a long triangle necklace box from his back pocket "it's still next month" he smirked "fine, you got me. I just wanted and excuse to get you a gift" she smiled as he got out a butterfly necklace and gently placed it around her neck doin the lock thingy "thanks baby" she said as she turned around. He smiled "you look amazing. You always do" she blushed. They both spent the rest of the night snuggling on the couch._

_Days passed like bullets through zombie's head, Abby turned sixteen. They didn't do a sweet sixteen but it was the first time Abby and Nick made looooove. They tried to be as quit as possible. But that wasn't possible. That's why they brought Emma ear plugs the day before. _

_they were about to leave one of the many house they destroyed but one was missing "Appy Where?" little Emmy was the first to notice that Abby was missing. After a sec Abby got out of the house and to where the gang was waiting "am I late?" "yup, where were you" "in the bathroom" they raised an eye brow "Abby?" Abby giggled "what?" they all gasped "NO WAY!" Krista yelled "i am the worst liar ever" Krista screamed and jumped up and down breaking Abby's ribs with the biggest hug ever. Nick scooped her up also wanting to break a rib "i'm gonna be a father!" he yelled out "okay okay now we will need to plant ourselves somewhere and just stay till this baby is brought to this world. And...and you need to rest. No shooting for nine month and.." Abby cut him off "wo, hold your horses Honey. Calm down" his mouth started to hurt from his ear to ear smiles but he didn't care. Columbus went on and took the chance to hug Abby before Nick explodes again "congratulations sis" she smiled and hugged back "thanks bro" _

_8 month passed, the whole gang stayed in lady gaga's place. Abby was showing and the baby was kicking it was abooribale but poor Abby was having a hard time enjoying it "GET THIS THING OUT OF ME!" Abby would aftenly shout or yell and was always grumpy. But Nic loved her like that. They were starting to think of names "what about Joel?" Nick said "i like it. But i was thinking of Henry." Nick smiled "Henry it is. But what if it's was a girl?" "you pick then" "what about Samantha?" "it's beautiful"_

_One morning, they were telling stories to Emmy about how they all met but before Krista got to the PPL story Abby stood up and cleared her throat so she get's their attention "I really wish i could stay with you guys and make sure you get my character right but i won't be able to because my water just broke" they all looked at her socking wet legs. They got her to a room and they all entered exept for Nick and Emma. Columbus pucked twice. There were long screams but ... there was no sound of a baby crying. Krista got out holding a bundle in her hands that was as quit as a ghost "Emma why don't you go to the kitchen and look for the hidden treat i hid in it" Emma ran to the kitchen witch left only Krista Nick and the baby "i am so sorry Nick, The baby... Henry didn't make it" _


	10. Chapter 10

Flash back. Before all the drama a small trip. I won't write the chapter coz it isn't mine LaylaBinix 's Breakdown one shot. I asked her her permission to make it an addition to my story and she agreed so it's bassiclyy just a flash back in my story. Go check it out guys. It's cute and fluffy . IT'S SO FLUFFY! And by the way I made a flash back coz I'm gonna go to another trip and I won't have time to write many chapters so I borrowed already written ones


	11. Chapter 11

A/N now that we had some breakdown fluff let's remember the pain that we felt when we read chapter 9. So this is what happened after it. Still with me?

After the death of Henry, the next days were the hardest. Abby couldn't stand staying in that house anymore so they burryed Henry and made a funeral then left. And it wasn't long till they settled down again in a motel. Abby chose to take a room for her self and although they were in different rooms Nick could still hear the crys of Abby in the middle of the night. Once finally sleeping in the same bed, Abby would give her back to him when they sept (if they slept) when they moved again, Abby would look outside the window and when ever Nick tries to hold her hand or Krista tries to hug her or Peter tries to rub her back in confort she would move her hand to another place, pull back, shacks of his hand off. Even with Emma she would smile a weak smile and look the other way

They stopped the car to walk their legs a little, Abby went off and was followed by Nick. When they were out of ear sight he started speaking "why won't you let us in? we are trying so hard to confert you but you build those f**king wall up and won't let a fly in not even Emma" she (for the first time in a long time) replied "I lost my son, Nick. don't expect me to take it easy" "he was my son too Abigail, I feel the same pain!" he raised his voice a little she said in even a lower voice "no you don't" he was yelling at this point "how on this f**king earth can't I" she turned to face him and started to yell "because it's different!" she shouted and her voice was so loud he wondered how and almost 20 had that loud of a voice. She felt tears on her cheek but didn't stop "I never got to see his first steps, hear his first words, bandage his first scratch or any of the stuff every little girl practices on dolls to try and do it right!" she was crying by the time she finished he came closer to her and rapt his arms around her, she buried her head in his chest sobbing and getting his shirt soaked as he cried quietly.

They finally went back to the car, as usual Abby was staring out the window and Nick was sitting in the middle looking infront of him at the road. He was distracted when he felt something on his hand, he looked down to see what is was. It was Abby's hand, he looked at her but she was still looking outside the window so he squeezed her hand gently and he saw something he hasn't seen on her face from a long time, a smile

A/N what do you think? Mention in details


	12. Chapter 12

A/N yes I am back so soon, I wanna make up for all the lost time so here it is, Enjoy the little things

While passing next to a house, Abby noticed one of the lights was opened 'maybe who owned the house kept the lights opened before he turned or something, ain't the number one concern when you're turning to a brain eater' she let it go but then she saw that the lighs closed. Now she really wanted to check the place out "guys, can we stop here? I have a hunsh at that house" she pointed at it and they all looked out side the window. Considering that Abby didn't do one mission after Henry's death they let her go and although they didn't understand why she wanted to go solo but they let her do it anyway

She went to the door and kicked open it then rang the bell to see if any zombies would come. She went to shooting position but she didn't need it sense non came. She looked back at her audience, they too felt that something is up but she entered any way keeping the door slightly opened but not closing it so she doesn't break rule#22. She searched the ketchen first. Some food, no twinkie and water. She took them and put them near the door so she doesn't have to carry them around when searching the rest of the place. She went to other rooms. Nothing special but one bothered her so much that she felt her cheeks were wet. It was a kid's room. A boy to be specific. She looked around not searching for goods but looking at the pictures and drawings. She giggled when she saw how small the kids hands were when drawing the turkey. She got to one of the pictures. A middle aged woman right next to her a tall handsome man and between them a little brown haired boy witch she guessed was the owner of the room she is in. she smiled and put it down while looking at some of the other stuff. She heard a crack from the closet witch made her stop and turn to it with the gun aimed at it. She swiftly opens it and aims the gun at what ever that was in there. She saw a body inside. Not a dead one, after she came closer she realized it was the boy from the pictures and he was looking at her. She bent down putting the gun aside "it's okay" she said in a low soft voice "I'm not going to hurt you" she said putting her hand up to tell him she has no gun in hand. He took a moment and looked into her eyes then slowly came out to her. That move was inof for her so smile "what's your name?" she asked "Ben" he spoke and she kept smiling "hi Ben, I'm Abigail but you can call me Little Rock" it been a while sense she called herself that and frankly…. She liked it. She went back to realty when she felt Ben staring at her "so Ben, do you know where your mommy and daddy are?" she said remembering he was the only one she saw in the house he shook his head. She got a little worried but then put a smile on her face so he won't worry "okay, I'll look for your mommy and daddy but right now I'll take you to my friends so they can keep you safe until we look, okay sweetie?" he didn't answer, instead he went closer to her and wrapped his little arms around her neck. She smiled and rubbed his back "it's gonna be okay, I promise" although that was against rule #24 don't make a promise you can't keep but he's an acception. She carried him down stairs and when they got to the door she put him down and carried the food with one hand and took his hand with the other "okay, I want you to be behind me incase anything happens, okay?" he nodded and did as ordered as she pulled the door open with her foot and got out "ya found anything?!" Tallahassee yelled from outside the car. She looked around for any zombies but found nothing so she looked behind her and motioned with her head for him to come out. Tallahassee's mouth almost dropped when he saw him and Witcha and Columbus gasped. When Little rock reached the car she gave the supplies to Tallahassee and picked up Ben "guys this is Ben. Ben those are Peter, Nick and Krista known as Columbus, Tallahassee and Witcha and the little one sleeping inside is my Neisse Emma who's about your age so why don't you wake her up and you two can chat while I talk to them about your mommy and daddy?" he nodded and she sat him inside and went to the group who were already standing meters away and forming a circle "what the heck happened?" Krista started "I was checking the house and he was in one of the room's closets and as far as I've searched there was no sight of parents" she took a moment to breath "so I got him here so I can go again and search for them or any tracks of them inside. They wouldn't leave with out their son, would they?""okay but this time I am coming with you, okay?" Krista asked more saying then asking but Little rock nodded any way and so they both went inside this time


	13. Chapter 13

A/N Sorry mckoy but they took us to another trip after it and guess what? I got that hyena that Arabs (such as i) put and it says rule #32 engjoy the little things and yes he added a G in enjoy. So that's what you get when trying to get a hyena in an Arab world! But it looks super aswome and he told me yesterday it will last 20 days which means it's 19 now. Btw I missed you and missed all my readers and most of all missed writing J anyway, Enjoy the little things

Little Rock was the first to notice a door she didn't check. So she entered.

Once she opened the deem lights and looked in the room she screamed. There were two bodies on the ground and they were too messed up she didn't see faces. She didn't have the chance in this moment sense a huge fat bastered witch she thinks is what did that came sprinting towards her. She was saved by Tal who came from the back and shot him right between the eyes. She released a breath she kept inside for a while now and looked at him "thanks" he nodded and looked at the bodies "ya think it's them?" "Maybe, f**ck! How the heck will we tell Ben?" he shrugged as she sighed. They got out and only little Rock was the one who saw a picture on a coffee table. It was Ben's Parents, it was their wedding day. Man, the dress looked so beautiful and they looked so happy that it made her sad, she looked at the back of the picture hoping for a date and she found "now officially Mr. and Mrs. Green. Rose and Sam's wedding day. 19/9/2004 then they both went back to the car

LR saw Ben and Emma playing outside the car and running around each other while Krista supervised them saying every 1 minute to not run far away and Peter stayed on guard holding his prchise one and only double barrel. Little Rock smiled in sadness remembering the news she'll have to break down on him "hey Ben, can I talk to you for a minute?" she bent down to be eye level with him, he looked at her with questioning eyes then back at Emma then once more to LR who he stretched his hand out for her to take. She took it and started walking a little bit away from them. When she finally reached an out of ear sight zone she stopped them both and bent down on her knees so she was eye level with him or below it a little. She looked into his eyes, they were full of wonder and hope that it hurted her so much to crush that light in his beautiful hazel eyes "Ben…." She started but then stopped again looking down and sighing. Then she saw it from the corner of her eyes, he was wearing a blue shirt with superman on it. 'That's it!' she thought and then shot her head right up to him "did you know your parents weren't any normal parents?" he shook his head and she continued "well, they were the ones who sent us here. See, your mom and dad were super heroes and they couldn't leave you here alone but they also needed to save the world" she took a breath then continued. "So they called us here and told us to tell you that they're okay and they love you very very much and that you need to stay here with us so we can protect you while your mommy and daddy do their duty, Okay?" she said and took another breath as she looked into his eyes. It was a mix of happiness and sadness at the same time "so when will 'em come back?" he asked "I don't know sweetie but don't worry. You'll e safe with us and they'll finish their duty and come" she still saw the sadness in his eyes so she tried cheering him up "but isn't it cool that your mommy and daddy are super heroes? Maybe you got the super powers too but they'll show up when you grow up!" he smiled in excitement witch made her smile even more. He then yawned and his mouth was so big his jaw could have touched the ground!" she looked up in the sky. It was still in the evening but the poor kid must have been not catching up on his naps and sleep from all the fear she saw in his eyes when she first found him in the closet. She looked back at him, he looked both sleepy and tired from playing with Emma. She opened her arms and said "ceme' 'er" and he rest his head on her shoulder as he wrapped his arms around her neck. She went back to them and got in the car with Ben still sleeping with his head on her shoulder and him sitting on her lap. She gently and slowly kissed his forehead admired him while he slept. So much innocence in such a tiny little person. It was a little thing to watch him while he slept but what can she say? She enjoys the little things J

A/N I just realized that if he's three then the something LIF football field was taken during the apocalypse. So if anyone noticed the time mistake and yes that means you mckoy12345678910 then now it's a little too late L. Any way don't forget rule #32


	14. Chapter 14

A/N:long

Abby carried Ben to the BM house witch Tallahassee insisted on going too and tucked him in that night when she heard Tallahassee's voice hissing. She turned and shushed him and after making sure Ben was sleeping soundly she went to him "how's my most beautiful wife in this whole universe?" he said taking her hand and kissing both of them. "Nick, are you feeling okay?" she raised an eye brow and he smiled "happy anniversary, my little thing" she smiled and remembered why he started calling her. Enjoy the little things he always says and the 'you're my little thing' sentence follows. She was pulled out of her thoughts when he picked her up and carried her "put me down Nick!" she said laughing and blushing at the same time.

He carried her down the stairs to the living room, she saw candles, wine and two glasses. He put her down and went to the mp3 player and played the 'A thousand years' on it "what's all that?" she asked "a bunch of little things that will make one good night" he said going to her and streatching his hand out "may I have this dance?" he asked and she giggled shyly giving him her hand and it didn't help the redness in her cheeks that he kissed it gently mentaning eye contacted then getting back up and starting to dance slowly with the song "our first anniversary?" she asked "yeah…" he chuckled "and our first fight" he added "witch coinsdantaly was followed by our second fight" she said and they both giggled "we've been thought a lot, haven't we?" he said "mhm" and they both kept remembering all the memories

as he went to the couch were Lil Rock was sleeping on. She looked like she was having a night mare. He frowned and kneeled down in next to her gently shacking her. She woke up in a gasp and looked at him. He looked into her eyes. They were full of fear. " it's okay it was just a night mare" he soothed her but that didn't make her breathing less faster. So her slowly opened his arms "Come 're" she sat down on the floor and fell in his arms and he wrapped his arms around her and started hissing to try and sooth her. Her breathing started to slow down and he stroked her hair. She rested her head on his chest hearing his hart beat. She slowly fell back asleep as he kept stroking her hair slowly.

Lil rock woke up and found her self in his arms. Her head was rested on his chest and his chin was on her head. His arms on top of her waist. And her hand was around his neck. She caught her self loving the touch of his hand around her waist and his scratchy chin on her hair. 'so that explains the funny feeling I feel in my stomach when ever he came by sense he showed me the gun shot thing' she thought and smiled. She took his free hand and hooked her fingers with his looking at the scares on his hand and listening to his hart beat. She felt him move his head a little witch meant he is waking up. He felt her hand and her figures hooking with his. She got up and ran away as fast as she can. She knew she was blushing. She just hoped he didn't see anything

_One step closer_

the rid there was fast, about 5 minutes. they got out making sure it was clear. there were a few zombies but nothing compared to the fuss that happened at PPL. they got rid you them and got in. there was a grocery shop so they went on in and split up every one covering there part. there were some food that was good to eat so it was a lucky break. little rock was scavenging the candy ail and found a box of twinkies . there was only one inside but one was more than inof. as she bent down to get it a huge zombie appered out of no where. he was huge. two times her she shot it but it didn't come down. he pushed the gun away and started grunting towards her. She tried backing away but she got to the corner of the wall and another zombie came from her other side. now the two were serouding her. She called out for them but her voice wasn't loud enough. She looked for anything to help her next to her. She can give them sugar rush but other than that 'I'm screwed' she thought to herself. She couldn't think of anything thing she can do but for her luck, Tallahassee came from the back "not on my watch ya don't" he was holding a chain saw and split them to half. Little Rock looked at them still surprised then looked back up at him "thanks" Tallahassee smirked "this is the second time I save ya" she laughed. He started to walk. She made sure he wasn't looking so she can pick up the Twinkie put them in the backbag and follow him.

They got a few stuff and got back in the car, Columbus and Witcha were in the back and Little Rock in "shot gun" and Talahassee driving. Little Rock looked back and found Witchta and Columbus sleeping. She reached for her bag and got the twinkie out but Tal didn't notice so she poked him with it. His eyes widen once he saw it and the car stopped emmiditly "go on" she smiled. He looked up at her and she nodded. He took it opened it sniffed it and then split it to half and gave her the other piece "you are seriously sharing a twinkie?" she asked her smile from ear to ear " you're not anyone then" he said it in such a charming way no one would resist him. Her face was now like a tomato but she took it anyway "MMM..this taste amazing" she said after a bite with took half of what was with her and he just smirked and after there little snack they continued on driving

the rid there was fast, about 5 minutes. they got out making sure it was clear. there were a few zombies but nothing compared to the fuss that happened at PPL. they got rid you them and got in. there was a grocery shop so they went on in and split up every one covering there part. there were some food that was good to eat so it was a lucky break. little rock was scavenging the candy ail and found a box of twinkies . there was only one inside but one was more than inof. as she bent down to get it a huge zombie appered out of no where. he was huge. two times her she shot it but it didn't come down. he pushed the gun away and started grunting towards her. She tried backing away but she got to the corner of the wall and another zombie came from her other side. now the two were serouding her. She called out for them but her voice wasn't loud enough. She looked for anything to help her next to her. She can give them sugar rush but other than that 'I'm screwed' she thought to herself. She couldn't think of anything thing she can do but for her luck, Tallahassee came from the back "not on my watch ya don't" he was holding a chain saw and split them to half. Little Rock looked at them still surprised then looked back up at him "thanks" Tallahassee smirked "this is the second time I save ya" she laughed. He started to walk. She made sure he wasn't looking so she can pick up the Twinkie put them in the backbag and follow him.

They got a few stuff and got back in the car, Columbus and Witcha were in the back and Little Rock in "shot gun" and Talahassee driving. Little Rock looked back and found Witchta and Columbus sleeping. She reached for her bag and got the twinkie out but Tal didn't notice so she poked him with it. His eyes widen once he saw it and the car stopped emmiditly "go on" she smiled. He looked up at her and she nodded. He took it opened it sniffed it and then split it to half and gave her the other piece "you are seriously sharing a twinkie?" she asked her smile from ear to ear " you're not anyone then" he said it in such a charming way no one would resist him. Her face was now like a tomato but she took it anyway "MMM..this taste amazing" she said after a bite with took half of what was with her and he just smirked and after there little snack they continued on driving

_One step closer_

They switched turns so Columbus was driving, Witcha shot gun and Tal & LR in the back. Tal could see a few zombies outside. He turned to look at LR who was staring out of the window too, she looked sad and frightened. It was pretty cool to live in Z-land but sometimes it just gets depressing. He slowly slipped his hands in hers to try and comfort her. She looked at there hands and then looked up at him and smiled so he smiled back "so are you two a thing now?" Columbus disturbed them. The three looked at him. LR looked up at Tal waiting for him to answer and he just kept smiling took her hand and kissed it gently. She smiled as he pulled away looking into her beautiful eyes.

_One step closer_

They decided that Columbus and Witcha will take a room and Tal and LR would take another. Tal walked in the room and saw LR laying on the bed on her side, her back to him, she was staring at the picture. He sat down next to her and slowly rubbed her back while slowly pulling the picture away "come on" he whispered "I still didn't give you your birthday present" she looked in to his eyes and he kissed her "I love you" he whispered "I love you more" "I love you most" she smiled and got up.

They went to a mall and he blind folded her with his hands till they got to the Jewelry store. "are we there yet?" he smirked "well after you asked the 15th time we finally are" he removed his hands and she looked at the store "it's all yours" she squealed gleefully and kept jumping up and down then ran inside and after and hour she was checking the rings when she felt Tal behind her and saw something being placed around her neck she looked down and found a silver heart shape necklace and something was carved on it and it looked like it was done with a knife 'ETLT' "ETLT? What does it stand for?" she turned to be facing him "Enjoy the little things. You are my little sweet thing" she smiled and stood on her tippy toes to steal a kiss and get back down but he pulled her back up and licked her lips but she didn't get what he wanted so he just slowly pushed his tongue in exploring her mouth. They lasted like that for 15 seconds and then broke and went home hand-in-hand swinging their combined hands along the way

_One step closer_

_LR woke up and found Tal sitting on the edge of the bed saring at her "good morning Snow" he whispered and she remembered the first time they kissed "good morning Charming, why are you up so early? Please don't tell me I started kicking again" he smirked "you are kicking but I like that about you and that ain't what I'm up for" he stood up and brought her the breakfast that he previously put on the table beside them and placed it on her lap when she got all settled in "Breakfast in bed?" she asked curiously "don tell me you forgot" he said and asked at the same time and she just smiled "Never" he smiled and leaded a little so he could open the night stand and he got out a box with two bracelets in it. It was the infinite mark, the eight on it's side with a rope hanging from both side. One was black and one was brown. Tal took the brown one and pointed for LR to put her hand on his shoulder "what does the mark mean?" LR asked as he tied it and kissed her delicate small hand "it's the infinite mark. If you traced the lines you'll never finish. It's endless, just like our love" she smiled " happy anniversary Abby" he added "Happy anniversary Nick" _

_One step closer _

_On a Friday night Nick was up thinking about his Abby when Sydney came in wearing a rob and nothing below it "another night on the couch?" she said and sat at the edge of the couch Nick sat in a sitting position "you know, I have a warm cossy bed inside and I won't say no to a nice mussly man like you to join me" she got closer and let the rob slide so her shoulder was visable "look, my heart belongs to someone else" "the only one that you can date in this house beside me is that Witcha girl and let's face it she has her one guy. But…. I'm free" she took off her rob and sat on him. He tried to leave but she wouldn't let him" she kissed him and started unbottening his shirt. That's when they heard glass break. She turned to see who was there and Nick took the chance to breath. When he turned she saw Abby. Tears in her eyes and a broken glass next to her "what? You're injoying the show kid?" Sydney said "Abby….." Nick said and she just looked at him tears running down her cheek. She ran to the door and opened it running outside "children" Sydney smirked Nick got up and ran behind her "ABBAGAIL!" he yelled for her as Krista and Peter got out of their room and found Sydney on the couch naked Krista closed Peter's eyes "where's my sister?" Krista asked still trying to un puzzle what happened_

_It wasn't hard to keep up with Abby. Nick managed to grasp her hand witch made her turn "let go of me!" she said in a feriose way "not till I explain what happened" he found his head spinning after he finished. Her hand went flying as she slapped him. Who knew a thirteen year old had one heck of a strong hand. He looked at her as his hands touched his slapped cheek. He pulled her from her waist and kissed her and she made a fair fight to pull back "get off me you a*****" "just let me explain" he said in the same high valium "and to think I came to talk to you so we can settle this down" she spat out "she came on to me!" he still didn't give up. "Nick, I think we should take a break. A permanent one. It's for the best" she started walking away when he grabbed her wrist "Marry me, Abbagail" "this is no time for jokes Nick" she said still angry "marry me" he repeated her jaw almost touched the ground "are you serious?" he smiled "as serious black" she arched an eye brow at him and he sighed "now donn tell me ya donn know harry potter" "scared potter?" he laughed "you wish, now back to the proposal" Abby laughed and for the very first time she forgot every thing. Forgot the apocalypse, forgot pacifice play land and forgetting the bitch back at the house "well you tell me the answer? Just kidding….. it's a million yes" he took the ring and helped hher wear it "I can't belive I'm engadged" he laughed and stood up scooping her up as she wrapped her arms around his neck "don't drop me" he laughed and let loss his hands with out droping her just to annoy her_

_One step closer_

_The night before they left, Abby was tucking Emma in singing her a soft lullaby _

Deep in the meadow, under the willow  
A bed of grass, a soft green pillow  
so Lay down your head, and close your eyes  
And when again they open, the sun will rise.

Here it's safe, here it's warm  
Here the daisies guard you from harm  
Here your dreams are sweet and tomorrow brings them true  
Here is the place where I love you

_(Author's Quick Note AQN. Okay so maybe i stole it from the hunger games)_

_She made sure little Emma was sleeping soundly when she left. She saw Nick standing in front of the door. She gave one last kiss on the forehead to Emma before going to Nick "What's up Nickolas?" he smiled "Happy birthday Abb" he got out a long triangle necklace box from his back pocket "it's still next month" he smirked "fine, you got me. I just wanted and excuse to get you a gift" she smiled as he got out a butterfly necklace and gently placed it around her neck doin the lock thingy "thanks baby" she said as she turned around. He smiled "you look amazing. You always do" she blushed. They both spent the rest of the night snuggling on the couch._

_Days passed like bullets through zombie's head, Abby turned sixteen. They didn't do a sweet sixteen but it was the first time Abby and Nick made looooove. They tried to be as quit as possible. But that wasn't possible. That's why they brought Emma ear plugs the day before. _

_they were about to leave one of the many house they destroyed but one was missing "Appy Where?" little Emmy was the first to notice that Abby was missing. After a sec Abby got out of the house and to where the gang was waiting "am I late?" "yup, where were you" "in the bathroom" they raised an eye brow "Abby?" Abby giggled "what?" they all gasped "NO WAY!" Krista yelled "i am the worst liar ever" Krista screamed and jumped up and down breaking Abby's ribs with the biggest hug ever. Nick scooped her up also wanting to break a rib "i'm gonna be a father!" he yelled out "okay okay now we will need to plant ourselves somewhere and just stay till this baby is brought to this world. And...and you need to rest. No shooting for nine month and.." Abby cut him off "wo, hold your horses Honey. Calm down" his mouth started to hurt from his ear to ear smiles but he didn't care. Columbus went on and took the chance to hug Abby before Nick explodes again "congratulations sis" she smiled and hugged back "thanks bro" _

_8 month passed, the whole gang stayed in lady gaga's place. Abby was showing and the baby was kicking it was abooribale but poor Abby was having a hard time enjoying it "GET THIS THING OUT OF ME!" Abby would aftenly shout or yell and was always grumpy. But Nic loved her like that. They were starting to think of names "what about Joel?" Nick said "i like it. But i was thinking of Henry." Nick smiled "Henry it is. But what if it's was a girl?" "you pick then" "what about Samantha?" "it's beautiful"_

_One morning, they were telling stories to Emmy about how they all met but before Krista got to the PPL story Abby stood up and cleared her throat so she get's their attention "I really wish i could stay with you guys and make sure you get my character right but i won't be able to because my water just broke" they all looked at her socking wet legs. They got her to a room and they all entered exept for Nick and Emma. Columbus pucked twice. There were long screams but ... there was no sound of a baby crying. Krista got out holding a bundle in her hands that was as quit as a ghost "Emma why don't you go to the kitchen and look for the hidden treat i hid in it" Emma ran to the kitchen witch left only Krista Nick and the baby "i am so sorry Nick, The baby... Henry didn't make it" _

_One step closer _

After the death of Henry, the next days were the hardest. Abby couldn't stand staying in that house anymore so they burryed Henry and made a funeral then left. And it wasn't long till they settled down again in a motel. Abby chose to take a room for her self and although they were in different rooms Nick could still hear the crys of Abby in the middle of the night. Once finally sleeping in the same bed, Abby would give her back to him when they sept (if they slept) when they moved again, Abby would look outside the window and when ever Nick tries to hold her hand or Krista tries to hug her or Peter tries to rub her back in confort she would move her hand to another place, pull back, shacks of his hand off. Even with Emma she would smile a weak smile and look the other way

They stopped the car to walk their legs a little, Abby went off and was followed by Nick. When they were out of ear sight he started speaking "why won't you let us in? we are trying so hard to confert you but you build those f**king wall up and won't let a fly in not even Emma" she (for the first time in a long time) replied "I lost my son, Nick. don't expect me to take it easy" "he was my son too Abigail, I feel the same pain!" he raised his voice a little she said in even a lower voice "no you don't" he was yelling at this point "how on this f**king earth can't I" she turned to face him and started to yell "because it's different!" she shouted and her voice was so loud he wondered how and almost 20 had that loud of a voice. She felt tears on her cheek but didn't stop "I never got to see his first steps, hear his first words, bandage his first scratch or any of the stuff every little girl practices on dolls to try and do it right!" she was crying by the time she finished he came closer to her and rapt his arms around her, she buried her head in his chest sobbing and getting his shirt soaked as he cried quietly.

They finally went back to the car, as usual Abby was staring out the window and Nick was sitting in the middle looking infront of him at the road. He was distracted when he felt something on his hand, he looked down to see what is was. It was Abby's hand, he looked at her but she was still looking outside the window so he squeezed her hand gently and he saw something he hasn't seen on her face from a long time, a smile

One step closer

All the memories came so fast and there it were watching the birth of their love and raising it. They kept dancing all night long and drank some wine and kept speaking. They truly loved each other. And their love was truly un aged

A/N: SO CUTE!


	15. Chapter 15

A/N it's been truly amazing to write to you guys but like all good things…. They come to an end. So I'll start my last chapter by saying good bye my friends. This will be all the stuff they went through

It's like yesterday all of what happened to them

LR getting soothed from a night mare by Tallahassee, Tal sharing his twinkie, anoncing their love to Krista and Peter,their first anniversary, having their first fight followed by the seconds, getting engaded, getting married, they become expecting, they have Henry but Henry dies, them moving on, them finding Ben, Ben going with Them, Ben calling both of them mommy and daddy (witch made Abby cry), they had to deal with Ben having a crush on Emma, Emma and Ben go on a Date, Emma and Ben (new york and Beverly hills) fall inlove, LR becomes pregnant and have a baby who they name woody "washinton" , Krista and peter dying coz of a desise but they weren't in pain, Emma and LR had breakdowns but then recovering after a while, Tallahassee gets bitten but doesn't show one single sign of fear in his eyes and infact kept telling jokes until it was time to go, the last thing he told her was to move on, she cried begging him not to go, Ben had to carry her away as she kept crying and screaming, they buried him and said their good byes, LR took a while till she accepted the fact that Tallahassee died and a a year later she died in her bed peacefully of old age, the next thing she saw was that she was 12 again and Witcha, Columbus and Tallahassee appered infeont of a white bright light, she ran to them and hugged them all in one group hug "we waited so long for you" Witcha said "I know, I missed you all so much" Little Rock said "come on my little thing" Tallahassee said streatching his hands out "we have a new home now" Columbus finished as she took Tallahassee's hand and went through the light. You've just servived the zombie apocalypse and lived more than half way to your life in it, where are you gonna go? A hint? It's not about the where….it's about the who.

A/N I cried while writing this. Now? I'll just exhale slowly and pull (squeeze) the trigger of this story… But don't close this link or go back to the other stories just yet! There's going to be a sequel to it and I still don't know when but just expect it, okay?


End file.
